Proving worth
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: What if when Megatron offered a truce Optimus took it?, with the Autbot's support Megatron is having a harder time with Sam whose still wearily of Megatron. However when Sam finds himself deathly ill it's Megatron whose got to step up and prove himself to the human, that one choice might just change their lives and the lives of others forever. Megatron/Sam.
1. A decepticon's fate

A/N This was another idea i thought of, I hope you enjoy it feedback is welcome :).

Summery: What if when Megatron offered a truce Optimus took it?, with the Autbot's support Megatron is having a harder time with Sam whose still wearily of Megatron. However when Sam finds himself deathly ill it's Megatron whose got to step up and prove himself to the human, that one choice might just change their lives and the lives of others forever. Megatron/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers characters.

"Now we need a Truce, " Megatron said his voice quieter than normal as the two who used to be so closer stared each other down, "all i want is to be back in charge, besides who would you be without me Prime?".

Optimus optics glared at the one he used to call brother, his sword raising up, his mind was in a million thoughts. Could he really do this?, could he kill his own brother?. True he had more than enough reason to, the Deception had put sever damage on this world, had his followers kill thousands of people, talking had never been one of Megatron's strong suits. Either way he had all the reason in the world not to trust him, although on the other had he had helped him taken down Sentinel Prime. And for him to help the Autbot's out against his own, that did say something.

Optimus realized he had lowered his sword ever so slightly, his blue optics gazing intensely at Megatron. Trying to seek any sort of reasoning behind his brother's uncharacteristic behavior, Truce's weren't like Megatron, he never cared about taking anything to a thought out level.

He was a very violent creature but like Sam had told him at one point when his friend and him had a fight, everyone deserves a second chance. He wasn't sure if it applied to creatures such as Megatron, but Sam was wise beyond his years.

Shifting his sword back into a hand Optimus cautiously stepped forward, eye's never leaving Megatron's he held out his hand which seemed to be taking quite a effort.

"Truce" he said softly his vocal's hitching slightly, he still didn't trust him but despite his recent attacks he still loved his brother.

A knowing smirk crossed Megatron's features as he grasped his brothers hand, his eye's drifted to the other Autobot's who seemed to be in a daze.

"Optimus you can't be serious!" Ratchet the calm and collected one out of the group snarled, "it's Megatron for slang's sake! Megatron suddenly wants a truce and you're not suspicious at all!" .

"Ratchet stand down!" Optimus firm authority voice caused the Mech to flinch back, "I fully understand you're concern, but he is my brother, I know him better than anyone else". He turned to the rest of the Autobot's, "now I know this has been a shock but I suggest you show no ill will towards my brother, because of him I was able to take down Sentinel Prime his actions may have proven to be poor one's but we will embrace that our brother has joined are sides".

Optimus gaze dimmed at he looked at his brother.

"There is just one thing, for us to stay here on earth I will need Samual's approval, if he decides against you're Truce I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to decline as well, young Samuel has been a true hero during these grim times I will not go against his wishes", Optimus turned to Sam who had been listening to the whole conversation, but not putting in any input.

The Autobot leader bent down to his friends level, looking Sam square in the eye.

"It's you're call Sam, are you willing to take Megatron's truce? I need a truthful answer because once you've answered there's no going back on you're word".

All Autobot's and humans turned to the young man, Megatron met Sam's eye's a certain doom filling his body.

His head was as good as gone.

A/N Well there you go chapter 1, chapter 2 should be up sometime this week :).


	2. Choices made

A/N So I just started a fan fiction called proving faith, i honestly enjoyed it so far although my grammar and spelling could use some work. Please bare with me I'm doing the best i can, anyway hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter of proving faith :).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers characters.

Chapter 2:

The air was tense both Sam and Megaton stared at each other, Autobots and human's holding their breath alike or as the Autobots would do stopping there vents since they didn't actually have mouths like human's. Sam's gaze turned to Carly who all but slightly shook her head prompting the young man to heave a sigh, disregarding Carlys look and her trying to grasp his hand pulling him back the young man stepped up.

"I think..."Sam paused before taking a breath "you should take the Truce".

A sound of surprise escaped Bumblebee as he gazed at his charge in awe, a certain mix of understanding and skepticism shown in his optics although he kept quiet, his gaze turning to his Leader who looked thoughtful as he glanced down at Sam.

"Very well Samuel I trust you're judgement" Optimus turned to Megaton who still had yet to take his eye's off Sam, the Deception's gaze turned to his brother as Optimus cleared his vents "I accept the Truce" his voice full of relief yet slight annoyance at the same time.

Megaton's features turned into a slight smirk as he surveyed the other Autobot's, chuckle vibrating throughout his chest as his optics turned to Rachet who seemed to be overloading.

"Optimus Sam isn't thinking he" the Mech paused as Optimus through him a stern glare.

"Sam has been a valuable part of this group, as well as our friend, I don't want to hear another word on the subject, i value Sams opinion with my life", the Autobot knelt next to Sam his blue optic's staring at the man "thank you Sam for giving me an honest answer I'm eternally grateful now" Optimus raised himself to full height "there is much work to be done, Ratchet there's plenty of injuries that need to be taken care of for both human and Autobot's, take the most sever first".

Optimus turned to Bumblebee giving his Scout a slight smile, his hand clamped down on the soldiers shoulder.

"You did good my friend now will you please escort Samuel and Carly back to their homes come back to the base afterwords so we can take care of any injuries you might have gotten during the battle".

"Affirmative" the voice cam from Bee's radio before folding into the Chevy Camero his door slowly opening for Sam, with a soft honk Sam quickly jolted out of his thoughts before climbing into the car Carly in his wake.

It had only been a few seconds in the car before Carly turned to Sam, a look of anger and disappointment in her eye's.

"Sam! what were you thinking! didn't you forget that Megaton hurt a ton of people! You could've said no, Optimus would've of listened to you".

"Carly" Sam replied wearily "leave it alone,please now isn't the time, I'm tired and i just want to go to bed".

"Now is the perfect time, Sam what were you thinking!".

"What was I thinking!" Sam fully turned towards Carly "I was thinking that despite Megaton did several bad things that he's evil that despite all those things he's a living being, i was thinking I couldn't be the one to claim Megaton's demise! My word Carly, I'm not a murder! Despite all he's done he did save Optimus with Sentinel Prime, I don't trust him by a long shot but i trust Optimus, his views".

"He's a robot Sam, he's not like us why the hell would you trust him!".

"Bee stop the car".

Bumblebee who had listened to the conversation his opinions staying quiet although he wanted to approach the woman for insulting his Leader quickly stopped, the Autobot quietly vibrated as he sat with the engine on.

"Get out!" Sam snarled angrily his face not changing at the surprised look on Carly's face.

"What?" Carly said slightly confused hoping she hadn't heard right.

"Get out get out of the car" Sam snarled "you're not gonna be a part of my life treating my friends that way, get out and were no longer together don't call me again".

"But Sam".

"Get the hell out of the car before I have Bee throw you out!".

"Fine!" Carly's face darkened "stay friends with these freaks see if I care! But mark my words Sam Witwicky this isn't over!", throwing the door open with a loud bang ignoring Bee's whimper and Sam's angry shout Carly slammed the door shut before walking down the road, promptly ignoring the car as it took off down the street.

Neither Sam nor Carly had notice a pair or red eye's watching from several feet away, a smirk crossed the Deception's lips as he watched the fuming woman storming down the street".

"Interesting" the Deception said softly, his eye's descending into the shadows "very interesting".

A/N So there you go there's chapter 2, just so you know I'll be putting a villain that's in Transformers the cartoon since basically all the main villeins were killed. I won't tell you who until next chapter,you'll just have to wait and see lol.


	3. A broken sam

A/N Well I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2 since I really like this fic, I decided to work on the next chapter.

Anyway onto chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers characters.

The trip back to Sam's parents was a silent one, Bumblebee who tried offering his charge some form of comfort played a variety of songs hoping it would sooth Sam's broken heart. The weary smile that finally passed over his features made the song idea worth while, quietly parking into the driveway Sam gently opened the door before leaning up against his garage which had the door down.

His parents were in Hawaii for the next week and for that he was grateful, he really didn't need his parents antagonizing questions or accusing him of losing girlfriends thanks to the Autobots.

Despite Optimus's order Bumblebee refused to leave his charge unhappy, within seconds he quickly turned into his Autobot form before gently scooping Sam up placing him on his knee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bumblebee's quiet rumbled prompted the man to close his eye's relaxing into the warm metal, receiving a shake of the head Bee gently placed a finger on Sam's back lightly rubbing it. It took several minutes but finally the young man fell into a comforting slumber, shifting to his Holo form Bee gently picked his charge up before climbing onto the Autobot's metal hand. Being lowered to the window Bee walked into Sam's room before gently placing him onto the bed.

"Optimus to Bumblebee" a voice connection jolted through Bee's Holo, making it fiz because of the energy.

"Bumblebee present sir" the scouts firm solider like tone coming from the link.

"Are Carly and Sam both securely at their homes?".

"There was a bit of a problem sir,Carly mocked our intentions for Earth resulting in Sam to dump his mate we dropped her off in the middle of the street Sam's vigils to high to keep her in the car".

A loud sigh escaped Optimus's vocal's.

"You shouldn't have done that Bee, I realize Sam is your top priority but if Carly's safety is jeopardized that will be put on us".

"I'm sorry sir" Bee mentally whined, "I didn't think of that I was just trying to comfort my charge".

"It's alright Bee everyone makes mistakes I'll send someone out to look for her and make sure she gets home OK if you're done there I really need you back at base".

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Sam alone, his parental's are currently vacated for a family trip and due to Sam's current condition I'd rather have him close to him".

"Very well" amusement laced in Optimus's tone, "bring Sam to the base there's plenty of room it would be good to have Ratchet check over Sam's injuries I should've had our Mech do that in the first place".

"Affirmative sir Bumblebee out" bending down the Autobot's Holo gently picked his sleeping charge up, before descending onto the hand that was still outside his window. Once he was lowered onto the ground, Bumblebee morphed into his car form before gently placing Sam into the front seat.

Seconds later the Holo fized out as Bumblebee's headlamp reared to life, carefully backing out of the driveway his engine roared as it shot down the road towards the Autobot's base.

A/N Sorry about this chapter not being so long, the next chapter will be longer hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Arivel

A/N Since it's been awhile thought I'd make the next chapter to this story, I hope you're enjoying it so far :).

Chapter 4:

It had taken at least an hour until they got to the Autobot's base Sam refusing to speak throughout the whole ride, he'd finally waken up unaware on why he was to be in Bee's car. After hearing Bee's explanation Sam had relaxed allowing himself to enjoy the rest of the ride there, finally after what seemed 2 hours they reached the base.

Silently getting out of the car Sam backed up as Bee folded out of his Cameo form going into his regular Autobot one, smiling slightly down at his charge Bee extended his hand prompting Sam to climb up onto it before he placed his human on his shoulder.

Peace came between Bee and Sam as the Autobot entered the base both drifting a hello now and then to the Soldier's passing by, Sam let out a small grin as he recognized Will and Epps. Being put down Sam walked up to the two soldiers who greeted him with equal smiles.

"Hey Sam" Epps clamped a hand on the man's shoulder "how ya been?".

"Been better" Sam's expression tight "Carly and I broke up", the young man shrugged, "couldn't accept the Autobot's so I dumped her".

"Optimus told us" Will chuckled softly "heard you dumped her on the side of the road Bee good work".

"Thank you" Bee choose to speak with his words his voice slightly staticy since it had been awhile since he used it, "although Optimus is right it wasn't the best choice to make".

"Ah well she had it coming by the way Sam Optimus would like to speak to you why don't i take you to him? Bee Ratchet wants to do a check up on you so why don't you head to the Med bay with Will? Will catch up with you later".

"Alright" Bee knelt down next to his charge "see you later Sam" he lightly touched Sam's cheek in affection, which Sam leaned into the brotherly touch smiling.

"Alright Bee behave" Sam chuckled remembering the last Medical checkup Bee had, with one last wave Sam followed Epps wondering and slightly nervous on what Optimus had to talk to him about.

A/N Sorry not to long of a chapter, the next one will be longer I promise :) should be up sometime soon.


	5. Return of evil

A/N So the Villain I'm using is just along shot, since we've always seen the Villeins we have now I thought about bringing in a new Villain that's from the Autobot area.

Cold eye's gleamed with hatred as he watched the Autobots descend into the Base, at a very far distance of course. Despite that he was able to be brought back he wasn't a dummy, Optimus Prime. The very creature had destroyed him, well him and his Decpeticon brother Megatron. It was no surprise that Megatron had turned to the good side, although the Deceptions intentions weren't quite clear. He may or may not actually be helping them, either way it didn't matter his plan was slowly falling into place. Far more smoothing than he thought he might add, the Robot slowly smirked his eye's hinting a dangerous glow. Yes soon all Humans and Robots alike would know he was back, would know his torment and pain.

As the Autobots all descended into the Base Unicron stepped aside reveling his newest and latest project, well it was more of an assistant the very being that would bring the Humans and Robots to their knees. He was very proud of his pet, being so cooperative and willing to help defeat and capture what was rightfully his.

"Carly my dear" the Robots voice sickeningly sweet which was foreign from his Vocals, "would you come out here? the time to attack will be soon".

Smirk widening as the creature/human walked up to his side, Unicron shifted his Optics down to the human he had only found a day ago, although alot can happen in a day.

"You know what to do" Unicron's voice deadly quiet as Carly's eye's flared up in a blood-red.

"Yes...Operation make Sam and the Autobots pay is underway" Carly's eye's soon jolted back to their normal color, throwing the Robot an evil smirk Carly walked towards the Base Unicron's eye's never leaving her.

"Soon" he thought quietly "soon the Autobots and Megatron would be his".

A/N Well there you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think this is a good spot to stop the next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
